


All Things Considered

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha and Bruce share a quiet moment on the quinjet on their way to Wakanda.From the prompt: Nat/Banner prompt - Thoughts when they see each other in IW. Bruce looks different? Maybe tired from being stuck as the hulk etc. And then maybe their first proper conversation as a missing scene from the film?





	All Things Considered

**Author's Note:**

> A few months late, but that's life am I right? I finished all the prompts in my inbox and will be posting them alongside the rest of the 30 days of fluff. Hope you all enjoy :)

Even in the quinjet, the trip the Wakanda was going to take some time. They’d only been in the air for about twenty minutes, but Natasha was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her attention focused forward when Bruce was sitting in the seat right behind her. 

 

She still couldn’t believe that he was actually there, back on Earth where he belonged. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him looking around the quinjet, still strapped into the seat from take off. It was glaringly obvious that they’d been living out of it for the better part of two years and Natasha was waiting for the flood of questions that were no doubt building up in that big brain of his. There was a lot of things he missed and a tiny part of her, one she’d been trying to push to the back of her mind for years, wished they still had their chance. But of course they were on the brink of universal destruction once again. 

 

She exhaled slowly attempting to reign in her lovesick musings. Her chest felt heavy and the overwhelming relief that washed over her the moment she heard his voice now felt bittersweet in the face of their uncertain future. 

 

She felt eyes on her and turned to see Steve watching her from the seat behind Sam. Natasha raised her eyebrows slightly and Steve nodded toward the back of the jet, where Bruce was still sitting silently. She rolled her eyes and looked forward again, taking in the endless stretch of the Atlantic flying past the windows. She hoped Steve took the hint to do the same. 

 

There was no time for distractions, she told herself, repeating it like a mantra in her head. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t bring herself to fully shut off the emotional part, the human part, of her brain. It used to be so easy, like flipping a switch. But now, despite her best efforts and the hardened exterior she’d developed in the last few years, she still longed to get up and give in to her desire to be close to him. 

 

The sound of a seatbelt being released sent her heart beating a little faster and she smiled softly as Bruce’s familiar shuffling steps approached. Before they stopped a few feet behind her, Natasha decided to give in and allow herself a few moments of humanity, to feel the things she’d felt before everything went to hell and when they landed, the mission would come first. It had to. 

 

She turned her chair slightly, to get a better look at him. His hair was shorter than the last time she saw him and greyer at his temples. He seemed tense, which wasn’t entirely new or out of place considering the circumstances and his unceremonious return to Earth, but Natasha had grown used to seeing Bruce’s more relaxed side. It was disappointing and for about the hundredth time she wished their reunion hadn’t come with yet another looming threat to the world. 

 

Bruce’s was looking out the front windows, wringing his hands in front of him like Natasha had seen him a thousand times. She smiled softly to herself, memories of their days spent together in the tower came rushing back like they’d just happened yesterday. 

 

She waited for him to say something, he got up for a reason but obviously needed time to collect his thoughts. And a few moments later she wasn’t disappointed. 

 

“Last time I checked,” he started, taking the last few steps toward Natasha’s seat. “Wakanda didn’t exactly have a lot to offer. You’re sure it’s our best option, all things considered.” 

 

Natasha smirked and turned her chair around to face him completely. “You missed quite a lot, while you were gone, Doc.” 

 

“Maybe you can help catch me up before we get there,” Bruce suggested, tilting his head to the side slightly. 

 

“We don’t have much time,” Natasha pointed out. 

 

Bruce sighed and moved to lean against the side of her chair.  

 

“When have we ever?” 

 

He looked tired, but she saw that old spark in his eye that she couldn’t help but smile. She nodded her head and tried to think of a good place to start. 

 

“Two years ago, King T’Challa exposed Wakanda’s true resources to the rest of the world. Their store of vibranium has allowed them to keep themselves and their technology hidden from the rest of the world for centuries.” 

 

“And they’re willing to help now?” Bruce asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 

 

He didn’t look entirely convinced and Natasha couldn’t exactly blame him. He’d already seen what this Thanos was capable of up close and the power of the stones in his hands. 

 

She reached over to lightly brush her fingers across the top of his hand that still rested on the back of her chair. He didn’t pull his hand away so she laid her palm over his knuckles and squeezed his hand reassuringly, or at least she hoped it was. 

 

“They’re our best chance right now,” she said, letting out a long breath. “Steve says their princess is the most brilliant scientist on the planet. And from what I’ve seen, he’s not wrong. If anyone can get that stone out of Vision’s head, it’s her.” 

 

Bruce dropped the hand from his chin and sighed, looking back out the windows. They were still a ways away from land. “What about when Thanos shows up? It’s only a matter of time and we are seriously outnumbered.” 

 

“The city’s protected, but we’ve been known to put up one hell of a fight when it comes down to it,” Natasha said, sounding more confident to her own ears than she actually felt. 

 

Bruce turned back to look down at her and she smirked hoping to release some of the tension. 

 

“That might not be enough this time.” 

 

He took his free hand and laid it over her hand still clasped over his and squeezed her fingers hard, almost painfully. He was terrified, she could tell. They all were, but she liked to think they at least had a fighting chance. They’d held off the ones that had already gone after Vision and even managed to injure one of them. That had to count for something. 

 

Nothing about any of this was certain and Natasha could feel that they were running out of time the closer they got to Wakanda. But they couldn’t go into this battle, whenever it reached them, with the mentality that they’ve already lost. Natasha was already prepared to put up a fight until the very end and she needed to know that Bruce was too. She wasn’t ready to lose him again, she refused it. 

 

“It’ll have to be,” she said, determined. 

 

They locked eyes and Natasha watched his uncertainty morph into something that looked a little like acceptance. Good. 

 

“How’s the big guy these days?” she asked. 

 

Bruce chuckled, dry and humorless, and pulled one of hands away to scratch his cheek.

 

“He’s not exactly being cooperative.” 

 

That was not the answer Natasha was looking for, but she knew from experience just how moody Hulk could get. He’d cooperate if they needed him to. She hoped. 

 

“We can cross that bridge when we get to it.” 

 

Bruce raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth quirked, the first smile she’d seen from him since his return. She couldn’t help but smile herself, realizing just how much she missed him. 

 

“We?” he questioned. 

“Of course,” she answered without question. She glanced around the jet before meeting Bruce’s eyes again. “We’re a team in case you forgot.” 

 

He laughed again, this time it actually sounded real. “How could I forget.” 

 

Sam’s voice from the cockpit cut short anything else they wanted to say. 

 

“We’re coming up on land, Cap. Are we still on course?”

 

Steve stood and Natasha saw him glance over at her and Bruce, his gaze lingering on their still clasped hands a moment before he turns to address Sam. 

 

“We’re right on track,” he said, looking over at Natasha again before taking his seat. 

 

Natasha’s gaze dropped to her lap and she took a breath before looking back up a Bruce and taking a risk. She lifted their hands from where they rested on her chair and brought the back of Bruce’s hand to her lips. She felt his heartbeat quicken and smiled against his warm skin. 

 

He looked stunned, but again he didn’t pull away. 

 

“Natasha,” he whispered, holding her gaze. 

 

“I’m glad you’re back.” She smirked. “All things considered.” 

 

“Me too,” Bruce said. “All things considered.” 

 

“When all this is over you should let me buy you a drink,” Natasha offered casually. “I’ll catch you up on everything.” 

 

“Make it two and it’s a date,” Bruce agreed without hesitation. 

 

“Deal.” 

 

“We’re getting close,” Steve interrupted. 

 

Natasha looked over and caught the end of his smirk directed at her and Bruce. She shook her head and dropped Bruce’s hand. Back to business. 

 

She expected Bruce to return to his own seat to prepare for their landing, but to her surprise he remained standing near her chair, hovering just outside her personal space. Natasha savored the closeness while she could. They were in for a long day and there was no guarantee they would even be around this time tomorrow, but at least they had something to look forward to if they did.


End file.
